(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coin box guards and security devices for preventing theft of coins found in coin boxes and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a coin box guard used with commercial washers and dryers to prevent illegal entry into coin boxes stored therein.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of security covers and coin box guards for attaching to coin operated washing machines, dryers and other types of coin operated vending machines. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,406,358 to Jahradncik, 4,350,032 to Kochackis, and 4,370,873 to Edmunds, security guards and security devices are disclosed for preventing entry into coin boxes used with various types of coin operated machines. The subject commercial washer and dryer coin box guard provides unique security features, structure and function, which heretofore was not available for owner of commercial coin operated washing machines and dryers.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary objective of the subject invention to provide a commercial washer and dryer coin box guard which is easily adapted to various models and makes of coin operated washers and dryers.
Another object of the coin box guard is by the nature of its construction, entry and theft of coins in a coin box stored in a coin box housing is virtually eliminated.
Yet another object of the invention is the guard is rugged in construction, low in cost and can be easily attached to the front of a coin box housing mounted in various types of washers and dryers.
Still another object of the coin box guard is the guard can be secured in the front of the coin box housing using a padlock, a lock bolt with padlock and other securing means.
The guard includes a face plate dimensioned for covering the front of a coin box frame. The face plate has a plurality of flanges on the sides thereof for engaging a portion of the sides of the front of the coin box frame. One of the sides of the coin box frame has a frame hole therethrough. The frame hole in the side of the coin box frame is indexed with a flange hole in one of the flanges. The frame hole in the side of the coin box frame and the flange hole in the side of the flange are adapted for receiving a hasp of a padlock for securing the face plate to the front of the coin box frame. Also, the sides of the coin box frame can have a pair of frame holes indexed with a pair of flange holes for receiving a lock bolt. The lock bolt, with a padlock, holds the face plate next to the front of the coin box frame.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with securing devices used to prevent illegal entry into coin boxes and used with a various types of coin operated machines when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.